


And They All Fall Down

by SexyToastyBread (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, F/M, Gore, Horror, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Let Them Sleep, M/M, Pidge & Hunk & Lance are bffs, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), idk what even to call this au, lance needs sleep goddammit, other tags, pretty f'd up tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SexyToastyBread
Summary: An overactive imagination is what his mother would always say when he insisted he saw them, up in the trees.  Lance would go days without sleep.(A Horror Fan Fic nobody asked for)





	And They All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> This all popped into my head after watching it, so it's pretty fucked up I guess. They're all in middle school, by the way, Allura and Lance are twins, everyone is in seventh grade but Shiro he's in high school. It will make more sense as it goes on.

 

An overactive imagination is what his mother would always say when he insisted he saw them, up in the trees. Lance would go days without sleep. Allura denies being able to see the horrid creatures her brother claims watches his every move. Even if she can and she knows that Lance knows she can. She’s forever thankful he never pushes it. The first time They actually did anything was the night before they moved. He had heard Allura murmur prayers under her breath when it began, something about them leaving them alone when they left the wreck of a house.

 

She huddled close to him on the air mattress, her back turned to him as she pretended to sleep.

 

**_There’s no reason to try to sleep._ **

 

Lance could hear her breath quicken, knowing she’s never heard it this loud before. He could hear the creaking of its body pressing against the door behind him.

 

**_You know you can’t. So why don’t you just come play?_ **

 

Lance squeezed his eyes shut and counted like the school counselor had said. “One, two,” he whispered.

 

 **_You’ll be back in time, I swear. Come on Lance!_ ** ****  


“Three, four.” Lance breathed out, curling up closer to his sibling. Grateful for her reaching a hand behind her to grip her brother’s hand.

 

**_Play. Play! PLAY!_ **

 

The door creaked open, Allura let out a pathetic whimper as something towered over them. For the first time in forever, Lance cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was shitty but I promise it gets better! Also the bold is 'They' whispering to Allura and Lance.  
> If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to comment em!


End file.
